Hetamon: Atrapalos ya - Hetalia
by Hetalia-Neko1
Summary: El gran entrenador Ar- bueno, simplemente Arthur, porque su cara al decir eso me ha dado miedo. Los problemas en la reunion del G8 serán olvidados de las guerras, ¡llegó la hora de una aventura pokemon! Arthur como Ash y Alfred como Gary, papeles sumamente invertidos eh? USUK (Con historia)
1. Chapter 1

_Hetamon, Atrapalos a todos!_

_Hola, hola, hola :D En primer lugar, este fic va a ser yaoi, y alguna que otra referencia MUUUY pequeña lime, porque no me da para escribir eso. Comenzemos, aver, esto es basicamente una introducción, la historia aún no comenzó, solo viajaron al mundo pokemon y ahi están, todos felices (? Ok no, Arthur no lo está ni en 400 años, solo disfruta torturando pokemons con su magia oscura, pero digamos que es bastante awesome, ahora, a leer el fanfic, vamos._

* * *

**HETAMON - CAP 1**

* * *

-Hoy era el día, el día en el que Arthur comenzaría su viaje por todas las regiones en busca de todos los Pokemons que podría capturar… -

- ¡Nadie te dijo que dieras esa introducción estúpido come hamburguesas!

-¡Pero Arthur! Tienes que tener una presentación digna de un británico, ¿O no es como lo dices tú?

-No va tan así…

Sí, no habría guerra mundial, ni nada así. De esa manera lo acordaron los países, nada de guerras, solo un gran desafío para ver quien conseguía mas Pokemons, el extraño y loco de Alfred, que siempre se las daba creando estupideces ayudo a crear una máquina de dimensiones con la cual viajarían hasta el universo Pokemon, y de esa manera, comenzaría esta gran aventura.

Salieron sorteados los nombres, y Arthur era Ash, lo que enojó a Alfred porque no dejaba de decir que "Un amargo como Arthur no le pega a alguien tan alegre como Ash", mientras hacía un puchero.

- N-no soy amargado, solo soy un gentleman, ¿Eso te molesta? Come hamburguesas.

- Simplemente eso no te pega, y tú no deberías, tendría que ser invertido, a mí no me pega el idiota de Gary, es amargado como tú, ¿Y si cambiamos puestos? – Insistía el estadounidense hasta que Arthur se hartó y le dio una cachetada que lo dejó tonto por un largo rato.

- Da~, Tranquilícense, no es para ponerse así por una estupidez… Mother Russia se enojará… da~

- M-Me callaré s-si es así, Iván, por favor, quédate en donde estas – Decía tiritando Alfred

Ludwig estaba furioso, como era de costumbre, ya que todos los presentes en la reunión no dejaban de decir y hacer cualquier cosa, así como el gran secreto de Arthur era que en todas las reuniones él lo único que hacía era… bueno, leer Doujinshis que Kiku le prestaba cuando "visitaba" su casa, ¿Quién sabe? Eso permanecerá en secreto, rogamos que permanezca en silencio y no fangirleé.

- Dicho todo lo que había que decir en esta reunión, supongo que todos conocen bien las reglas, conocen el mundo Pokemon… ¡Kiku! No debes hacer trampa, tú fuiste el creador, ¡así que no puedes manipular el mundo a tú gusto! – Le gritó Ludwig mientras observaba a Kiku que escondía un lápiz y un par de hojas que había estado dibujando.

- -Lo lamento, Ludwig-san. No sucederá de nuevo.

- Ahora sí, ¿estamos todos?

- S-Si… - Dijo Canadá, en una voz baja que pocos escuchaban.

** POV Rusia & Arthur**

- ¿… E-En dónde estoy?

- Al parecer soy el profesor Oak, Da~, automáticamente tengo todos los Pokemons, ¿Gané verdad?

- ¡Eso es trampa! A-Ademas, el profesor Oak le pide a Ash que consiga todos los pokemons porque él es un vago y no tiene ganas de hacer nada, ¡así que tú pierdes!

- ¡No es justo~! Daa~, se supone que todos íbamos a poder participar de esto.

- Tú solo quédate aquí, nadie te pidió que hablaras, dame la pokedex, y me largo de aquí… maldita sea, lo único que estás haciendo es hacerme perder tiempo, los demás aparecieron en otras regiones, y yo estoy aquí solo, con un psicópa-

- ¿Qué dices, da~? – Dijo Iván casi ahorcando a Arthur

- ¡NADA, NADA!

**POV Alfred**

- ¡Jaja! ¡Superaré a ese cejotas y se dará cuenta de que no soy tan inútil luego de todo!

Sí, eso lo decía Alfred, ¿Y quieren saber cuál era su equipo? Bueno, básicamente se constituía de 2 Magikarps y 1 Bidoof, era su team de "Hero", y en estos 10 minutos que han pasado ya ha tenido que ir al centro pokemon unas 3 veces, porque pierde con cada batalla que le pasa enfrente, pero uff, da igual, no es nada que se no se pueda esperar de este estadounidense.

Allí estaba, dando vueltas por la ciudad preguntando a cada npc de allí en donde podía encontrar un "McDonald", nadie parecía saber contestarle, y el pobre Alfred frustrado terminó decepcionado… haciendo un puchero en un banco.

**POV China**

-**Kawaii aru! KAWAII! ¡ESTAS SON LAS COSAS MAS TIERNAS QUE VÍ EN MI VIDA! KAWAII ARU, ARU!**

Yao se enloquecía viendo cada uno de los pokemons, no paraba de decir cosas así, y digamos que las personas a pesar de ser npcs, no lo miraban con cara de buenos amigos, pero qué más da, se lo pasaba bien, y esto importa.

Era claro que el pobre chino estaba ya por vomitar arcoíris al ver a esas criaturas, pero eso pasó cuando entró a una cueva y lo empezaron a atacar una manada de Zubats, ahí ya calló en depresión.

**POV Arthur**

- Vengan hacia mí bestias del mal, no tengo tanto tiempo para que me esquiven, ¡vengan! MUAHAHAHA

Era mucho de esperar que esto sucediera, no pasaría tanto tiempo que este británico ya querría implementar la magia negra en todo este mundo, aunque digamos que no tuvo tanto éxito cuando lo atrapó un policía a punto de ahorcar a un pokemon porque no quería ser atrapado, su equipo era simplemente, un Bidoof, la decepción que no se alejaba del estadounidense, pero aun así deseemos que este pobre británico encuentre un pokemon decente y se lo refriegue en la cara a Alfred.

**- Fin de la Introducción -**


	2. Capitulo 2: Los magma fundashi

_Estoy enferma... de verdad pido perdón porque este cap sea una basura, sepan disculparme, escribiría estoy con ganas, pero ya van 3 veces que lo escribo, maldito internet ¬.¬" bueno, actualizaré la historia los viernes 2/3 de la mañana, porque es a la hora que escribo, en fin, eso. Intentaré tomar en cuenta todo lo que me digan, pero no es facil. Gracias._

* * *

_Capitulo 2: La batalla de los rivales n°1_

Caminaba Arthur entre los pastos altos, buscando Pokemons, no le quedaba alternativa, a pesar de que le parecía la cosa más infantil del mundo entero. Pero en ese momento, caminando se encontró con alguien que nunca habría querido… Alfred, qué en ese instante que lo vio corrió hacia él.

-**¡AAAARTHUUR!**  
- ¡Idiota, hay una piedra!  
-Huh?... **¡AH!**

Alfred había caído a los brazos de Arthur, pero nada parecía sucederle al británico, ni un sonrojo, nada, solamente una cara de "Si vuelves a hacer el ridículo te tiraré a las bestias del infierno".

-P-Perdón, Arthur, n-no volverá a suceder…  
-¿Por qué tiemblas así idiota? ¿Acaso te comiste un caramelo raro?  
- … Sobre eso… **¡ESTÁ BIEN, LO HICE!** **Pero no tiemblo p-por eso…**

Arthur no parecía comprender nada, está bien, Arthur siempre fue una piedra, a excepción de cuando estaba ebrio, que las cosas cambiaban, y digamos que no tenía muy buenas experiencias en momentos así.

-¡Hey! Deberíamos probar los Pokemons que hemos conseguido.  
-N-no lo creo.  
-¡Vaaaamos, solo una batalla, por favor, por Alfred! – Y hacía un puchero, como era común.

Arthur aceptó, cuando Alfred empezaba con sus berrinches no podía pararlo, parecía un niño de 5 años, ahora es cuando se preguntaba, ¿Acaso lo crío mal…?

¡Entrenador Alfred F. Jones quiere combatir!

¡Entrenador Alfred F. Jones saca a Bidoof!

-Es por eso que te dije que no deberíamos… - Decía con rostro de decepción y vergüenza Arthur  
-¡Si es por eso muéstrame cuál es tu mejor pokemon, señor gentleman! ¿O acaso llamarás a Flying Mint Bunny?

Ahora Arthur estaba devastado, solo tenía un humilde Bidoof, nivel 7, y es cuando se dio cuenta de que el Bidoof de Alfred era nivel 9, pero da igual, no se dejaría vencer por esa bola de grasa, ¡y tampoco se burlaría de su Flying Mint Bunny! Eso es lo que haría, llamar a su conejo.

-¿Q-Que es esa cara, Arthur?  
-**Hehehehe… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ME RÍO EN TU ESTUPIDA CARA!**

-Tengo algo que tú no tienes, idiota, ¡MAGIA! Y también, TENGO AMIGOS, **¡SEÑOR DE LAS BALLENAS!**

Arthur rodaba en el suelo de la risa, sinceramente parecía que estuviera drogado o algo así, rato después terminó detenido en prisión…

-En la prisión-

-Señor Arthur, le hemos confiscado a su Bidoof por razones de salud pokemon, dígame, ¿Usted se droga?  
-Absolutamente no me drogo, es magia.  
-La magia no existe… como veo que las cosas serán difíciles, me veré obligado a llamar a Hypno… - Arthur recordaba ese creepypasta que le había hecho leer Alfred hace muchos días, y salió corriendo de allí, se tiró al río más cercano con ayuda de una Sirena, que vivía en su imaginación, típico de él, y allí se quedó hasta que todo pasara.

-Jaja… se creen que pueden… detener…me… - La Sirena iba a ser claramente una imaginación suya, le llevó bastante tiempo darse cuenta de que se estaba ahogando, hasta que un Magikarp le pasó por delante salpicándole(Primera vez que es útil), lo que volvió a Arthur a la realidad. Salió volando hacía la superficie e inmediatamente siguió en su búsqueda. No podía comenzar con un maldito Bidoof, y no dejaba de decir en voz baja "Bloody hell, bloody hell, bloody hell", Kiku estaba escondido detrás de un árbol, el cual había grabado la escena en la que Arthur salió del agua… quien sabe con qué intenciones, probablemente algún photoshop, pero vaya… junto a él lo acompañaba un Poochyena, que le ayudaba a rastrear cada escena yaoi que podría encontrar entre los países, él había tirado a la basura el desafío, se terminó interesando en fotografiar los secretos de todos ellos y venderlos al equipo magma. Si, las personas del equipo magma eran fundashis escondidos.


	3. Capitulo 3: Traumando al pobre Arthur

Y la gran aventura de Arthur sigue, ahora nuestro entrenador -¿De verdad le podemos llamar de esta manera?- sigue su camino de ganarle a todos los demás países, pero ahora tiene un problema con Japón, ya que esas fotos que le sacó han provocado que el Equipo Magma decidiera secuestrarlo.

- ** ¡HARAS YAOI PARA NOSOTROS!**

- D-De ninguna manera

- ** ¡LO HARAS!**

- ** ¡HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO MALDITA SEA! ¡BLOODY WANKERS!**

Así han estado por un largo rato, al pobre británico le estaba por explotar la cabeza, mientras tanto, Kiku estaba sentado con su cámara, frente a la computadora, mientras su Poochyena miraba atentamente con cara de _"Oh god, why"_, efectivamente, estaba mirando Yaoi Lemon, pervertido japonés.

Estaban en un Centro Pokemon abandonado, lejos de la mayoría de los pueblos, debía escapar el o nadie lo ayudaría. Pensó un plan, pero nada le venía a la mente, estaba atado a una silla, mientras personas extrañas le obligaban a hacer yaoi. Al instante, el Equipo Magma agarró a Kiku violentamente y lo arrojó a Arthur, exigiendo que hicieran yaoi, y se irían ambos vivos, y además de ello, Kiku no debería trabajar más consiguiendo fotos vergonzosas de todos ellos, pero vamos, ese trabajo la fascinaba.

* * *

POV Alfred

No he visto a Arthur en mucho rato, comienzo a pensar que unos Pokemons salvajes se lo comieron, o mucho peor, ¡Pero qué más da!, le ganaré y recuperaré mi dignidad como país, llevo demasiado tiempo viciándome en el gameboy, he llegado a estar 24 horas seguidas pegado a esa pantallita, ¿Por qué no podría superarles? Me conozco los ataques de memoria, de hecho.

¡Flying mint bunny salvaje ha aparecido!

-¿? ¿Flying Mint Bunny? ¿Qué es eso? No veo absolutamente nada, debe ser un bug.

-Salpicadura, Magikarp!

"No tiene ningún efecto"

-¿Q-que?, **¡SALPICADURA!**

"No tiene ningún efecto"

-**¡VAMOS!** ¿Bromean? Mi Magikarp es muy fuerte, ¿cómo no va a poder con esa basura?

"Magikarp se ha debilitado"

En ese momento aparezco en un centro pokemon, el más cercano de donde estaba, estaba totalmente abandonado, tablas caídas, p-pokemons muertos… esto de verdad daba miedo, escuché voces de alguien… era la dulce voz de mi Arthur, quiero decir, era simplemente Arthur, el cejón, quize escuchar y esta fue la conversación:

-…No haré yaoi para ustedes pervertidos!

-¡DEBES HACERLO!...

-Arthur-san, ¿Por qué no llamamos a America-san? ¿Usted lo ama verdad? No tendría ningún problema de hacer yaoi lemon con el

_-I-IDIOTAS, N-no es como si lo amara o algo así, e-es solo amistad._

-¿Los amigos se besan?

-ME TOMÓ DE SORPRESA, ¿SI? E-Él es el estúpido gaylord…

¿POR QUÉ QUERÍAN QUE MI CEJÓN HICIERA YAOI… LEMON, CON ESE JAPONES PERVERTIDO? Imposible, abrí la puerta de una patada y…

-¡Jaja, el hero está aquí, he escuchado todo!

-¿A-America? ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, BAKA?

-Escuché que me necesitaban, así que nos vamos de aquí Iggy, oh, cierto, pero ellos quieren otra cosa antes, ¿les harás caso verdad?

-¿Q-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?

No pasó tanto tiempo, que ya estaban… bueno, da igual, el Equipo Magma moría en un río de sangre.

* * *

Ya saliendo de ese horrible lugar, _Arthur estaba temblando_, constantemente lanzándole pokeballs a Alfred y gritándole **"OJALA TE ATRAPEN Y TE USEN COMO OBJETO DE PELEA, IDIOTA"**, Alfred se reía y saltaba de felicidad, y a la vez con cara de pervertido, mientras que el pobre británico se lamentaba y sollozaba en volumen bajo. Japón se quedó allí, no permitía renunciar a ese querido trabajo, amaba sacarle fotos secretas a los países, para luego compartirlas con Hungría, de hecho, él nunca fue un hikikomori, dedicó todo ese tiempo en pegar fotografías por toda su habitación que había sacado, seleccionándolas minuciosamente, editándolas, y lo más importante y difícil era no permitir a nadie entrar, nadie conocía su secreto, solamente China… digamos que China también tenía su secretillo, y así fue porque Japón terminó siendo así, todos culpemos al chino… **¡POR CHINO!**

Cambiando de tema, a los demás aparte de Arthur y Alfred no les iba nada bien, Francis intentaba ligar con los npcs, pero nadie le prestaba atención, luego de todo siempre le repetían las mismas cosas, malo lo del Francés, el italiano quería comer pasta, pero imposible conseguirla en este juego, el alemán quería perros, pero solo encontraba Pokemons, Rusia seguía amenazando y "ayudando" a china a superar su fanatismo por las cosas tiernas, pero eso era cosa imposible, ya se le había pegado en la mente, imposible revertirlo. Lo lamentable, solo para Rusia que no soportaba al chino repetir incontables veces "KAWAII ARU" ya que lo hacía sonar demasiado "gaylord" a pesar de que lo era, en realidad, era que todo maldito pokemon tenía su lado tierno (Menos los Magikarps, a ellos nadie los quiere).

Las pokedex de ellos no llegaban ni a los 10 pokemons, la mayoría se quedaba haciendo el vago en cualquier lugar menos a donde tenían que ir, por ejemplo, el casino, China no dejaba de asistir a los concursos de belleza Pokemon, que la mayoría de las veces lo echaban por gritar en el público.

¿A dónde terminaremos?


End file.
